Kit Warriors
by Hi10000000
Summary: Kits, raised to fight, trained to fight, dying as they fight. What a terrible world...
1. Kit

**A/N: This is a story-ish thing that is told through poetry. The italicized text POV of a ThunderClan cat, and the underlined text is from the POV of a RiverClan cat. Underlined, italicized text is what they are both thinking.**

**ThunderClan kit (ginger tom)**

_I want to fight for my Clan_

_I want to fight_

_I want to protect my Clan, ThunderClan_

_Make it the best_

_I want to fight._

_Right now, we fight with another Clan, RiverClan_

_They steal our prey_

_How dare they!_

_They are terrible_

_Thieves_

_Cowards, only coming out in the dark of night_

_Despicable._

_They should die_

_All of them._

_How dare they_

_Steal our prey!_

_How dare they_

_Try and challenge us_

_Dare deny this terrible crime_

_How dare they!_

_We'll show them_

_I'll show them_

_I'll crush them all_

_And they'll run away_ _from my terrible power_

_As I fight as a noble warrior_

_On the battlefield_

_Bringing victory_

_A glorious trophy_

_Back home_

_As a shining warrior._

_But now I am still a kit_

_"Not of age"_

_Clanmates say,_

_ I am too young to fight_

_They mean that I am too weak to fight_

_I'll show them!_

_I'll show them that I can fight!_

_Just wait until I am six moons old_

_I'll show them_

_I'll blow them all away_

_But now I am still a kit_

_Still under six moons old_

_Still "protected" from every little thing_

_Still unable to fight_

_For my Clan._

_For now, I'll wait_

_I'll wait until I am six moons old_

_But then I'll shine_

_I'll show them all_

_What a warrior I am_

_What a warrior I am!_

_Now I'll wait_

_Wanting to fight for my Clan_

_Wanting to shine on the battlefield_

_Wanting to drive the RiverClanners away_

_Wanting to win_

_I want to fight for my Clan_

_I want to fight_

**-linelinelinelinelinelinelineline-**

**RiverClan kit (gray she-cat)**

What am I?

I am a small kit

Not yet six moons old

What am I?

I am just a tiny kit

Unable to help my Clan

In its war against ThunderClan

What am I?

Everyone takes care of me

Feeds me

Protects me

But what do I give in return?

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

What am I?

Am I just a burden?

Just a burden?

Right now RiverClan is at war with another-

The lying ThunderClan.

They say we are stealing their precious prey

As if!

We eat fish.

Those terrible ThunderClanners

They lie!

They just want an excuse to attack us

Take what is ours (SunningRocks)

Hurt us

Kill us

They just want an excuse

Those miserable, lying, cheating flea-pelts

They just want an excuse

To launch us all into war

I can see the stress on my Clanmates' faces

I can feel their anxiety

I know their nervousness

Their hidden rage at ThunderClan

Their invisible burden

Yet still they take care of me

Feed me, protect me

But I give nothing in return

Am I just a burden?

Just weighing them down

In this war against ThunderClan?

I am just a burden

I won't be

I refuse to be

Just wait until I am six moons old

Just you wait

I'll be a burden no longer

I'll be of benefit to this Clan, my Clan

I'll fight

I'll fight

I'll fight for my Clan

I want to fight.


	2. Apprentice

_Finally!_

_Finally, it is time_

_Finally, I come of age_

_To learn to fight_

_To learn to protect my Clan_

_Finally!_

_Those RiverClan foxhearts_

_They stand no chance now_

_I'll crush them_

_I'll crush them all_

_(Once I learn to fight, that is.)_

_Moons pass_

_Everyday, working hard_

_Towards my goal_

_Working hard, training hard_

_To become the best there ever was_

_To become a mighty warrior._

_Those RiverClannners_

_They stand no chance now_

_I'll crush them all!_

_I'll make all of them fear me_

_Whisper my name in terror_

_In the dark of night_

_Make them all fear me and my power_

_So they never dare set foot in our territory again_

_So they'll leave us alone_

_Admit their cowardly crime and surrender_

_And ThunderClan'll reclaim its glory_

_After losing it in yesterday's battle._

_Yesterday_

_Yesterday_

_RiverClan attacked_

_They pushed the border_

_Trying to reclaim SunningRocks!_

_ThunderClan fought back_

_Yes, we fought with the strength of LionClan_

_The courage of blazing fire_

_But we lost_

_They took SunnningRocks_

_And a warrior._

_They took a warrior_

_From our ranks_

_Forever._

_Gone_

_Forever._

_All that's left is memory drifting among the stars._

_I'll make them pay_

_I'll make them pay for taking our warrior away_

_I'll make them pay for the sorrow, _

_The grief pounding my Clanmates' hearts_

_I'll make them pay_

_Make them feel what we felt_

_I'll make them pay._

_I'll defeat them all_

_Send them running for their cowardly, worthless lives_

_I'll reclaim victory._

_Yesterday_

_I had to stay back in camp_

_For they all doubted my abilities_

_Saying that I was not ready._

_But next time, I'll get to go_

_Next time, I get to fight_

_Next time, I get to flatten them_

_Send them all running_

_From my power._

_That warrior we lost_

_He failed_

_He was too weak to survive_

_So he died._

_I'll be different_

_I'll fight in that warrior's place_

_I'll make them pay_

_I'll make them pay for what they have done_

_For now I can fight, and I can win_

_And I will._

**-linelinelinelinelinelinelineline-**

Now I am an apprentice

No longer being taken care of

Shielded from everything.

Now I learn to fight

And I will fight

For my Clan.

I'll fight

I'll fight for my Clan

I'll show the others that I'm not weak, we're not weak

I'll show them, we'll show them

That no one looks down on us

No one accuses us, takes what is ours and ours alone!

Yesterday

We won a battle

We took back what is ours, rightfully

We drove those wicked ThunderClanners away

We showed them!

That no one, no one calls us weak, thinks they can win over us

No one thinks we are an easy opponent

For we won.

We won!

But

But we killed one of them

One of their warriors

And he is gone, gone forever

Now just a memory drifting among the stars.

I think of his family

His friends

His Clanmates

Whose hearts are torn in two

Whose eyes swim with grief

Whose words now curse our names in cold, cold fury.

But this is war

No time for weak thoughts, weak feelings

Best harden your heart and fight

And I will fight

And I will win!

But now I am just an apprentice

Far from best

Still weak, in this life's standards.

I am still weak

Like I was before

But I am no longer a burden

For although I may just be

One tiny grain on a sandy riverbank

I am one grain, one whole grain

And I will try

To make a difference

However small, I am still a warrior

For now I can fight, and I can win

And I will.


End file.
